To reduce a fracture of a long bone such as the tibia and maintain the bone fragments in a fixed relationship, a surgeon may choose to utilize an external fixator. External fixators are made by a number of orthopaedic instrument manufacturers. A common thread with the external fixators is that a pin or plurality of bone pins are inserted into the bone for connection to the fixator. The surgeon inserts a portion of the pin into the bone with the aid of a powered instrument. The remaining portion of the pin extends externally of the limb and is connected to the external fixation unit. Though the bone pins come in a variety of lengths, it is not uncommon for several inches of pin to extend beyond the fixator. For convenience, it is generally desirable to remove the excess portion of the pin. Currently, the pin is cut into by the use of a pair of large long handled scissors. Since the pins are stiff to prevent substantial bending and thereby ensure rigid fixation, when the pins are cut in this manner, a significant amount of energy is required. Further, when cut in this manner, the excised portion of the pin may become a projectile creating a dangerous situation. Lastly, a pin cut in this manner leaves a sharp end on the severed end which requires capping to prevent injury.